


It's good to have you back

by Starrie_Wolf



Series: Sheith KINKtober 2017 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pilot episode rewrite, Sheith KINKtober 2017, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrie_Wolf/pseuds/Starrie_Wolf
Summary: He opens his eyes in the cockpit of a shuttle going at freefall through the atmosphere.Shiro bolts upright, almost hitting his head on the low ceiling of the Galran pod.Galran. Not Altean.





	It's good to have you back

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3  
> AU: Time Travel  
> Trope: Reunion  
> Kink: Caretaking
> 
> Uploading my Tumblr fics done for Sheith KINKtober 2017. All prompts provided by the Imagine Your OTP web generator. Find the full list [HERE](https://accidentallydidathing.tumblr.com/post/166986256928/sheith-kinktober-2017).

He opens his eyes in the cockpit of a shuttle going at freefall through the atmosphere.

Shiro bolts upright, almost hitting his head on the low ceiling of the Galran pod.

Galran. Not Altean.

He runs his hands over the familiar controls. A few keystrokes brought up the main pilot controls, switching the pod from autopilot back to manual. Shiro’s hands flex on the joystick.

Everyone seems to forget Shiro was, first and foremost, a _fighter pilot_.

The shuttle shudders, levelling out as his hands danced over the controls, recalibrating the shuttle for atmospheric entry.

He knows the coordinates he’d input into the shuttle, a literal lifetime ago. He knows the Garrison won’t welcome him with open arms.

But there’s someone who will.

☆☆☆☆☆

Shiro staggers out of the shuttle, bracing his metal hand on the shuttle wall to keep himself upright.

His mind knows the feel of the desert sand, the softness and the give, but his body staggers, a year of imprisonment taking its toll, and he would have fallen if it isn’t for a pair of arms that caught him right before his face gets acquainted with the desert floor.

He can hear the faint sounds of rotor blades in the distance, coming from the direction of the Garrison, but he can’t find it in himself to care about anything beyond Keith’s arms around his waist, holding him up, supporting him, _taking care of him_ the way he’s always done and always will do.

There’s a thousand things he wants to say, a million emotions choking up his throat, but –

“It’s good to be back,” he says, echoing the first words he’d ever said the _last_ time around.

There’s a long, long pause.

“It’s good to have you back,” Keith finally says. “Now can you walk, or am I going to have to drag you behind me like a sack of potatoes?”


End file.
